


Fevered Cuddles

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99-liners are there to save the day, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Seonghwa, Domestic Fluff, Everything is under control, Fever, Kid Fic, M/M, Minjoong is sick, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Ateez, a little angsty, poor hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: "Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Seonghwa asked."Of course we will." Yunho nodded."We can always go the next time..." Seonghwa mumbled again."We will be fine hyung. Besides, it's just a common cold. Minjoong isn't going to die from a stuffy nose"A/N: this fan fic work won't make sense if you don't read the part 1 first!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Fevered Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm back again (after a while) with one more extra shot of our small family. 
> 
> This time is a liiiiittle more serious, nothing heavy though. The dorkiness and sweetness are still there.
> 
> But I won't talk much.  
> So without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy~~~

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Seonghwa asked, as he slipped his long parka around his shoulders.

"Of course we will." Yunho nodded, giving a reassuring smile.

"We can stay back you know." Hongjoong piped up, finishing tying the shoelaces of his new boots.

"And ruin your only chance to have a normal date after so many months? Not happening." Yeosang chided.

"We can always go the next time..." Seonghwa mumbled again, eyes sifting with worry.

"No way!" Yunho exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hyung, need I remind you that Hongjoong hyung has a day off every few decades?" San pointed out from the entrance of the hallway.

"Sannie is right. You shouldn't waste a chance like this." Wooyoung agreed.

"But-"

"No buts. Everything is going to be totally fine." Yunho cut Seonghwa midsentence.

"Besides, it's just a common cold. Minjoong isn't going to die from a stuffy nose. He is going to be fine." San commented.

Seonghwa looked at them warily. His eyes then fell on Hongjoong, who exhaled from his nose. "Hongjoong. What are we going to do?"

Hongjoong glanced at his boyfriend then back at his friends. He finally sighed, placing a hand on Seonghwa's shoulder. "Hwa love, the guys are right. We aren't leaving Minjoong on his own. He is going to be alright." he said gently, placing a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

Seonghwa grumbled a little, fiddling with his long sleeves. "Alright." he agreed after a silent moment, nodding softly. "But! Whatever happens and I mean _whatever_ , you call us immediately."

"Why are we still discussing it?" San rolled his eyes.

"Yes hyung. We will call you. You can go now." Yeosang said, shooing them away.

Hongjoong took Seonghwa's hand, interweaving their fingers as he led him towards the door. But Seonghwa wasn't done yet.

"Okay but, don't forget his medicine! And help him take a warm bath, and check for his fever-"

"Alright hyung. We will. Do. That." Yunho grunted as he finally, pushed him out of the door. "Bye!!!" he waved before he shut the door on the other's face.

Yunho sighed as leaned against the door. "I can't believe him sometimes." he commented.

"Oh come on, like you don't know how overprotective Seonghwa hyung can be." Yeosang smirked at him.

"He wasn't like that when we were sick though. Minjoong does something weird to his mentality." Wooyoung commented nonchalantly.

"Or it's just the fact that he is a child." Yeosang reasoned.

"Child or not he should put more of his trust on us though. We are capable of taking care of him just fine." Yunho pouted, leaning away from the door.

"Well they are finally gone. So we better check up on Minjoong. I do trust us, but I don't know what Mingi can do." San sneakered, shuffling inside the hallway and towards Minjoong's room.

"Don't belittle him like that, you know Mingi is really good with Minjoong." Yunho came to his boyfriend's defense.

"I know pup. Just teasing that's all." San side hugged him with a small smirk.

Yunho averted his eyes. "Don't call me that." he mumbled, and San laughed.

"What's so funny?" came Mingi's voice as soon as all of them entered the child's room.

Minjoong was carefully tucked under his fluffy blanket, his head propped up by a couple of pillows. He was surrounded by at least a dozen of stuffed animals, with his favourite teddy bear crashed under his armpit. Mingi was by his side, a picture book laying limply on his knees.

"Nothing love." Yunho quickly said, walking towards his side. He took a seat on the foot of the bed, smiling sweetly at the sick boy in front of him. "How do you feel buddy?" he asked, patting his legs above of the covers.

"Comfy." Minjoong said, mastering a weak smile. "But my th'oat hu'ts." he mumbled.

"He has been whining about his sore throat at least ten minutes now." Mingi commented, brushing a strand of hair out of Minjoong's eyes. "And I think he has raised a fever."

"Let me see." Yeosang said, climbing on the other side of the bed before he placed an open palm on the child's forehead. He hummed under his breath, pursing his lips. "He is a little warmer than before."

"I will bring the thermometer." San exclaimed, shuffling out of the room.

"Maybe we should prepare some porridge, just in case." Wooyoung said, exiting as well.

"I will go help." Yunho said, placing a soft kiss on Mingi's lips as he stood up.

"Alright love,” Mingi breathed, brushing a hand through Yunho’s fluffy hair before letting him go.

Yunho walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. He chuckled as he saw Wooyoung fighting around with the cupboards, clearly searching for the pots and pans.

“Need a hand there?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

“Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ Seonghwa hyung’s cleaning demon?” Wooyoung huffed after closing a cupboard rather loudly.

“He changed the place of the pots again, right?” Yunho laughed.

“He changed again the places of _everything._ ” Wooyoung exclaimed. “I don’t know what keeps him from also stuffing the things from the fridge inside some random cupboard.”

“Maybe it’s the fact that they’ll rot? Which means double cleaning for him?” Yunho wondered out loud.

“Whatever it is, I personally thank it.” the other sighed. “I still believe though that someday we will wake up in a completely different house.” 

Yunho laughed at that statement. Truth to be told, Seonghwa was weird when it came to cleaning. There were a lot of times in the past, that Yunho had caught him awake in the middle of the night, cleaning the kitchen or the living room. Sometimes he was stress cleaning too. Those days were the worst. They couldn’t even sniff inside the living area after it was spotless clean.

But, to be fair, if it wasn’t for Seonghwa’s inner demon, they would have all died the first year they had started living together. So despite all the whining and judging, Yunho was silently thanking Seonghwa for constantly saving them from rotting to death.

Wooyoung’s victorious sound brought him back from his thoughts. He finally found the pots. “Well would you look at that, top cupboard on the left side like last month.” Yunho chuckled, making the other shake his head disapprovingly.

“Let’s start with that porridge, before Minjoong gets hungry.” Wooyoung declared and they both got to work. 

~*~

Half an hour later, Yunho and Wooyoung were still working around the kitchen to prepare a meal for their little one. They tried to make it as nutritious as possible, adding a sippy cup with warm tea and a bowl of banana pieces.

Before the food was completely ready though, San emerged in the kitchen, a slightly panicked look marring his face. His lower lip was chewed between his front teeth, his eyebrows pulled in a frown.

“Yun, babe…?” he called them both as soon as he became noticeable.

“Sannie?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Um actually… no. We have a small, um issue.” he stuttered, stretching his arm forward. It was only then that Yunho saw the thermometer tangling around San’s fingers. Cold sweat started forming at the small of his back as Wooyoung took the device in his hands, taking a look at the digital numbers that flashed at the tiny screen.

“Thirty-eight point seven Celsius.” he mumbled shocked.

“That’s… a lot, right?” Yunho asked.

“It is.” Yeosang sighed, coming from inside the hallway.

“What should we do Yeo?” Yunho asked, taking the small devise in his own hands.

“Should we call Seonghwa hyung?” Wooyoung voiced, biting his lip.

“I’m afraid this is the safest option.” Yeosang nodded his head.

“Wait a minute. We can’t ruin their date. I’m sure we can figure something out.” San argued.

“San, Minjoong has an actual fever, not just a low-grade one.” Yeosang punctuated.

“I don’t want to disturb the hyungs either, but do we really have any other choice?” Wooyoung sighed, fishing his phone out of his jean pocket, already dialing Seonghwa’s number.

But Yunho was quicker, putting his hand over Wooyoung’s screen “Hold on.” he said. “Maybe San isn’t totally wrong.”

“Not you too Yun.” Wooyoung whined.

“Yunho, be reasonable. We can’t risk this.” Yeosang pointed.

“Oh come on Yeo, it’s not like none of us has had a fever before.” San replied, crossing his arms.

“We are adults San. We won’t die over a fever.”

“Neither will Minjoong. We won’t let that happen and you know that.” San argued. “Besides, it’s not like if Hwa hyung comes back the fever will magically disappear.”

“He has a point.” Yunho piped in.

“But we don’t know what we should do.” Wooyoung said.

“We can always search it online.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Yeosang huffed annoyed.

“Because Yeosang, you know how much Hongjoong hyung waited for that date. They hardly see each other alone anymore. And because of Minjoong their privacy has decreased even more. Not that I blame Minjoong, but you know what I mean.” San explained.

“The point is that we can wait for now. We can try our best and provide whatever is necessary to treat the fever.” Yunho voiced, letting go of Wooyoung’s phone. “We don’t have to call right now and stress hyung over something that we can handle ourselves.”

“And ruin their date over nothing.” San added. “If worse comes to worse, then we call.”

“And what if it’s too late?”

“Yeosang come on. We all went through the lurgy when we were toddlers. And we were perfectly fine.” Yunho insisted.

Yeosang looked at them pointily, before he sighed in defeat. “Alright, but!” he started, raising a finger in the air. “If the fever doesn’t decrease soon, we call Seonghwa hyung.”

“Deal.” Yunho and San said in sync.

Without losing a second San took out his phone and typed away, searching information about three year-olds with fever. As always, he pressed link after link, dismissing everything that had to do with death or cancer, until he found the right site.

“Okay, here says to start by giving him a dose of antipyretic, a syringe that’s around 10 ml. If the fever doesn’t withdraw give one more after 4 hours. Repeat the same process until the fever stabilizes below thirty-eight degrees. You can switch between a light antipyretic and a slightly stronger one between every dose. It is advisable to also use wet towels to help decrease the temperature of the body, as well as take cool showers.” San read out loud.

Wooyoung sighed from beside him. “I’ll finish the food then, we can’t give Minjoong any short of medicine if his stomach is empty.”

“Perfect.” Yunho clapped his hands, shooting a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “Yeosang, when will Jongho return?”

“He will stay at Hyunjin’s today, why?” Yeosang asked, still scrolling through the internet in case he found more useful information.

“Nothing, just checking. It’s kinda late and he hasn’t showed up yet.” Yunho shrugged “Also, I don’t know if we will need more medicine or something else.”

“I don’t think we will need anything to be honest.” Mingi’s voice cut the conversation. “Hongjoong hyung already bought half of the pharmacy this morning.” he said, raising a plastic back filled to the brim with medical supplies.

“Mingi? Is everything alright, why are you here?” Yeosang asked, lifting his head from his screen.

“Everything is fine, don’t worry. Minjoong fell asleep, so I came to take a break.” Mingi explained, shuffling towards Yunho’s side.

Yunho smiled fondly at him, snaking an arm around Mingi’s waist before he planted a smooch on his high cheekbone. “How do you feel, love?” he asked sweetly.

“A little sore, but nonetheless fine.” Mingi mumbled, nuzzling his nose on Yunho’s cheek. “So, what will we do about the fever? Will we call hyung?”

“We decided to wait for the time being. We will give Minjoong antipyretics and some cool baths, see if the fever passes.” Wooyoung explained.

“If not, then we call Seonghwa hyung.” San completed.

Mingi hummed. “Alright then.” he agreed.

“But I guess since he is asleep right now, we can wait.” Yeosang sighed, taking a seat on a stool.

“How about some coffee? It’s going to be a _long_ night.” San proposed.

“That would be perfect right now.” Mingi mumbled, walking towards the living room as he dragged Yunho behind him.

Yunho chuckled when he was pushed on the couch, his lap immediately full of Mingi. They should cherish those few minutes of silence, and rest. Judging by the experience he himself had when it came to illnesses since he was a kid, it wouldn’t take long until Minjoong was up again. So Yunho closed his eyes, leaned his back further in the soft cushion and tried to relax. The night had only just begun.

~*~

It turned out that San was absolutely right, it was going to be a really _long_ night for the five of them. An hour hadn’t passed, when an all too familiar cry echoed through the apartment. Immediately everyone was on their feet, speeding towards Minjoong’s room.

Mingi and San entered first, quickly followed by the rest of them. Yunho’s heart clenched uncomfortably in his chest as soon as his eyes fell on the small figure on the bed. Minjoong was laying on his side, curled up in himself. His arms were tightly wrapped around his bended knees, his little head hidden in his chest as sobs shook his small frame.

“No, no Minjoongie.” Mingi mumbled, rushing to his side. He kneeled beside the bed, his wide palm finding Minjoong’s back. San was immediately on the other side, Wooyoung behind him.

“He is still asleep!?” San realized in dread.

“He is having a nightmare.” Mingi mumbled, eyes darting all over the toddlers scrunched face.

“It’s probably the fever. Mingi wake him up, I’ll bring a wet towel.” Yeosang said and walked out of the room.

“I’ll take the supplies.” Wooyoung added and followed Yeosang out.

As soon as the two left the room, Yunho rushed to Mingi’s side, sitting beside him. Fear was boiling inside his stomach, as he saw his boyfriend shaking their still sleeping child. Yunho had never seen Minjoong that terrified before. Scared yes, many times. But he had never heard those whimpers of terror and cries for help before. He felt a sickening anxiety crawling beneath his skin, eating him up from the inside.

“Joongie? Come on love, wake up.” Mingi whispered, his own voice trembling oh so slightly.

“Baby it’s okay. We are here.” San also mumbled, threading a careful hand through Minjoong’s sweaty bangs. “He is burning up.”

“Come on Minjoong wake up, please.” Yunho murmured, biting his knuckle.

As it seemed Minjoong was in a really deep sleep, the fever not letting him leave unconsciousness that easily. As the seconds passed Yunho felt more and more worried, cold sweat washing over him. He really hoped that they hadn’t made the wrong decision, keeping Seonghwa uninformed.

Thankfully though, after a few more shakes and sweet words, Minjoong finally opened his eyes, gasping for air. He was disoriented and beyond confused, eyes frantically darting around the room, until they landed on Mingi. 

“Mi-Minie hyung.” he whimpered, lower lip wobbling as more tears sprang from the corner of his eyes.

“Hey bud, it’s okay it’s okay.” Mingi said sweetly, scooping him inside his arms.

Yunho sighed in relief, clutching his chest. He could swear that he almost lost 10 years of his life. Right then Yeosang returned, holding a plastic basin full of water in his hands. “Did you wake him?” he asked, circling around the bed to put the basin on the nightstand.

“It was a little difficult, but we succeeded.” Yunho chuckled dryly, whipping some sweat from his forehead.

“Alright, alright” Yeosang sighed and leaned in Minjoong’s space, pecking his head. “Hey love, how do you feel?”

“Not good…” Minjoong sniffled, hiding further inside Mingi’s arms.

“I know bud, how about we take a nice bath and then eat a little, hm? How does that sound?”

Minjoong nodded and lifted his puffy eyes, locking them with Yunho’s. “I wan’ Yunie hyung.” he mumbled tiredly.

Yunho smiled softly, booping Minjoong’s nose with his fingertip. “Of course bud. How about Sannie join us too?” Yunho proposed.

Minjoong thought about it for approximately two seconds before he nodded his head, shuffling slowly out of Mingi’s embrace. Yunho opened his arms, letting the toddler envelop him in a koala hug before he stood up.

 _“_ Try to shower him with a little cold water too, okay?” Yeosang said to him.

“We’ll do our best.” San assured. “Meanwhile why don’t you change the sheets? They are full of sweat.”

“Will do.” Mingi said, also standing up. “Go, before he falls asleep again.” he chuckled, pointing at Minjoong who was already drifting off on Yunho’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on Sannie.” Yunho said, shuffling out of the room with the other on his toe.

On their way to the bathroom they bumped into Wooyoung. “Where are you going gentlemen?” he joked, making Minjoong smile weakly.

“We are going for a dive.” San answered him, winking at the toddler.

“Oh! That’s a really good idea.” Wooyoung continued. “Go take your bath, and when you’ll return there’s going to be a big, warm plate of food waiting for you~” he sing-songed.

“Woaaah. Then let’s hurry!” Yunho exclaimed, running with comically tiny steps towards the bathroom. That made an actual laugh leave Minjoong’s lips and Yunho couldn’t be more relieved that the bad dream was now forgotten.

It wasn’t as exciting as the rest of the times they had bathed Minjoong, but what could they expect from a child that was running a fever. Yunho and San tried to be quick, stripping him down with swift moves before they sank him in the half-filled bathtub. They washed his sweaty hair and shampooed his burning body, still being as playful as the atmosphere allowed them. At the end they rinsed him with a spray of cool water, like Yeosang had said. Minjoong did whine about the cold temperature, but he was fine as soon as they wrapped in his fluffy towel.

They were back to the room in no time. Yeosang and Mingi had already changed the sheets, having also pulled one more blanket from the closet just in case it was needed. Wooyoung had reheated the porridge, placing it nicely in trailer along with the rest of the food they had prepared.

It was one of the few times Yunho could recall that the five of them had functioned so quickly and accurately. In a matter of minutes Minjoong was washed, dressed and tucked under his freshly clean covers. Yeosang had placed the towel on his forehead as soon as his little head touched the pillow and Wooyoung took it upon himself to feed him.

Half an hour later Minjoong’s stomach was full and the first dose of the antipyretic was pushed by his lips.

“And now we wait for four hours.” Yeosang sighed, placing the empty syringe on the trailer at the nightstand.

“Sangie hyung, it’s bi’er” Minjoong whined, taking his tongue out in disgust.

Yeosang chuckled. “I know bud, but it’ll make you feel better, I promise.” he said.

“Alright then, now that’s all set up; would you like to do something bud? Or are you sleepy?” Wooyoung asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Minjoong hummed before he pointed at the small bookshelf at the corner of the room. “I want a sto’y, please.” he voiced, nuzzling further under the blankets.

“A story it is!” Yunho declared, making a bee line towards the bookshelf. “What will it be this time?” he asked as soon as he was in front of the books.

“Hm…The little ‘ed ‘iding hood.” he spoke.

“Okay! The little Red riding hood.” Yunho slid the book out of the row, walking back towards the bed. He handed it to Yeosang, who had sat beside Wooyoung. “Your turn.” he snickered, knowing how shy Yeosang became when he was reading out loud.

But this time there was no room for a ‘no’. Minjoong was looking at him expectantly and that made Yeosang weak. Yunho chuckled as he heard him sighing in defeat. They won. So Yunho took a seat on the floor right beneath Mingi’s side, as they prepared themselves for the story.

“Alright so, once upon a time…”

~*~

Seonghwa opened the door and stormed inside.

“Can you like, slow down a little?” Hongjoong chided from behind him as he locked the door.

“Why is there so much silence?” Seonghwa said, freezing on his spot, dread lingering in his voice. “Joong, why is there so much silence in here?”

“What is weird about silence Seonghwa?” Hongjoong huffed, coming to his side.

“Our apartment is never silent Joong. Not even on normal days.” Seonghwa exclaimed, toeing off his shoes. “Something is wrong.” he murmured.

“Hwa love hold on. Maybe-”

But Seonghwa completely ignored him, quickly running towards the hallway. He halted in front of Minjoong’s room and pushed the door open. “Min-”

His sentence died in his throat though, as his eyes were met with an incredible sight. Everyone was there, curled up around Minjoong snoring peacefully. San was sitting on a beanbag at the one side of the bed, with Wooyoung’s cheek under his palm, as the other was laying on the mattress a few centimeters further. In Wooyoung’s arms was Yeosang, a book placed limply between his fingers. Yunho was on the floor, at the other side. His long frame was spread widely as his head rested on Mingi’s lap, close to Minjoong’s own face. Mingi had his back perched on the headboard, neck craned on the side with his mouth hanging open.

Seonghwa was actually speechless. Everything was… fine?

“See? And you were worried about Minjoong dying.” Hongjoong said pointedly, coming from behind him.

“I- I don’t know what to say…” Seonghwa admitted.

“How about an ‘I’m sorry’?” the other voiced, leaning on the door frame.

Seonghwa felt ashamed. Hongjoong was right, he had mistakenly accused the guys that they weren’t able to take care of Minjoong. Plus, he had been so anxious during the whole date, that he couldn’t actually enjoy his alone time with his boyfriend. Now he did regret not relaxing a little.

Like reading his mind Hongjoong leaned in his space. “I’m not accusing you, love.” he spoke, circling his arm around Seonghwa’s waist. “It’s natural for you to feel worried about our Minjoongie. But now you can actually see that there are six other people here, carrying the same love and affection for Minjoong as we do. And that they would never let anything harm him.”

Seonghwa sighed deeply, locking eyes with Hongjoong. “I know that… now. You’re right though, I do own them an apology. And to you too, for not having my complete attention on you on our date. I’m sorry…”

But all Hongjoong did was to chuckle fondly, stretching up to kiss Seonghwa’s lips. “It’s okay babe. I love you for that ball of worry you are.” he spoke sweetly.

Seonghwa smiled back at him, leaning in for one more brief kiss.

“So, how about waking them up? There are gonna be totally sore if they sleep like that for more than two hours.” Hongjoong proposed, after breaking away.

“Of course, but before that.” Seonghwa said, fishing his phone out of his coat. “Let me take a picture of this sickly cute scene.”

Hongjoong laughed at that. “Whatever you want love.” he said. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this shot people!!!
> 
> To be honest I don't know how often I'll upload on these series from now on.  
> There are still some ideas, but they may take longer to be written. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked the new work and I'm looking forward for your opinion below.
> 
> ALSO, if you have any ideas for adventures that you would like to see our little family go though, you are more than welcome to suggest them at the comments below.
> 
> So, until the next upload; take care, have fun and stay healthy!
> 
> -SkWh


End file.
